


The Greatest Villain: The Other Side

by freshcreationgarden



Series: The Greatest Villain [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Once a business proposition pops up Izuku decides he is done having conversations, now its time for action.





	The Greatest Villain: The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMournfulHowlInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMournfulHowlInTheNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kidnapping of a Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212258) by [AMournfulHowlInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMournfulHowlInTheNight/pseuds/AMournfulHowlInTheNight). 

> While you wait for Woes, enjoy a divergent fic inspired by Conversations.  
This takes place after Koac

Its madness, really. 

Every morning, Izuku hopes to wake up anywhere but at his father's apartment, praying his ordeals are just a figment of his imagination and he is going to wake up from his nightmare. 

But nope, another day passes where he regrets making his visit to tartarus.

"Izuku, get dressed, we are going somewhere today" he heard his father chime in from across the apartment. The sizzling of food on the stove the only motivation to get up at this point in time. Izuku, now a student with no school, would have loved to stay in bed. To postpone this hellish nightmare that is now his life. 

A nightmare he himself created, an irony he has come to accept.

Crawling out of bed he approached his closet to pick out what nobody would call fashionable to wear. 

"Wear a suit, we are going somewhere important today" yelled the man who would no doubt wear a suit to the beach.

Izuku could only guess this "important place" was a private school of some sorts. Ever since UA's announcement of its suspending classes, many parents and schools are scrambling to enroll their students to other schools. For the past few days, Hisashi would hand him flyers for schools that a person raised on his mother's income level would never bother to research. Perhaps they would treat him like a novelty being from UA's heroics course. Perhaps getting in touch with Momo would be in his better interest.

Izuku ate breakfast with his father, who was surprisingly quiet this morning. Izuku could only hope this was a good thing.as they left their apartment, they were greeted with a limosine with a driver waiting outside. 

"Why?" 

"Showmanship"

Izuku was quite unsure what was his father's angle at the moment. The man who once benefited from the shadows now wants to shine. A man crying rebel now embracing wealth. But at this point he felt there was no reason to deny such lavishness. The limo ride was nothing eventful, aside from being told of the mini bar abd fridge to help themselves. A pack of peanuts was all Izuku took. Staring at the buildings slowly ascending into skyscrapers, he now has a pretty good idea of where he was going until they made a left on Akiva ave. Then the limo parked in front of the Juko News building.

Walking inside was a new experience for Izuku. Not for him, but what he saw. The moment they entered, they were both greeted with "Mr. Midoriya" by every employee as they entered the building. People would stop to greet them. Older men and women, office workers, even the sanitation dept. Hisashi almost never left the apartment. How do they all know him?

This all came to a head when he walked across the hen house of the news organization, to a small office at the far end. 

Upon entering the room they were met by a face Izuku had not ever expected to meet so soon.

"Hello Young Midiriya" greeted Taneo Tokuda.  
He was immediately given a light shove by an older looking man who could be assumed to be his boss.

"And yes, Good morning, Mr. Midoriya."  
Hisashi gave him a reassuring shoulder pat.

"At ease, you deserve as much for treating my son with such respect during your visit to UA. One must treat hosts with respect, after all who knows, you may have been interviewing the son of your boss" he added a smile to the tail end of that sentence.

"Glad to know I made a good impression." 

"Keep doing it, soon everyone will want to sit down with you, after all you have that face and charm the cameras love." 

"Oh, and thank you once again thank you for such a gracious opportunity."

"No doubt you will make an excellent Newscaster, right Izuku?" Hisashi turned towards his attention to his son, with eyes which he can now identify that means he is in deep thought.

"What do you mean, Juko is a magazine publisher?" 

Hisashi grew a smile only a cat could make.

"Well, my boy, we are living in risky times what with all the political discourse. And as such some risks must be taken. As of today our feild of business is moving onto more interactive mediums" Hisashi proudly announced to his son.

"So, you are making a tv station?" Izuku was blunt towards his fathers theatrics.

"Not just tv, I'm talking about news networks, radio, high end journalism. No more asking which hero is sleazing about or listicles. I'm talking about Bernstein and Woodward journalism. Tabloids will be here but now, it is the time for action." His father's speech certainly reminded him that there is a reason he has so many followers.

"Well, good luck with that." yet another channel he can skip.

"Well, not so fast there champ" his father pulling his best "dad" impression out " there is a reason why you are here besides to see where papa works you know." Hisashi turned around to pull a paper off the desk they were in front of and handed it to the little hero. 

Izuku unknowingly made his father proud seeing him read the contract.

"No."

"No?"

"No way, nu uh, nope."

"Look, I get it if its a nepotism thing but don't worry, aside from being my boss' kid," Taneo interjected "he showed us what your capable of and frankly I believe you could become as good as your father."

"I am not going into the family business."

" I know it seems daunting becoming a partner to your father, but you might find it to be a lucrative and much safer career" the editor in chief emphasized the word "safer" in the presence of his boss.

"Come on izuku, the hero industry is in a rut, with credentials soon to rot, you need to think about a more effective career. A career a mother would be proud to see her son has." 

This earned Hisashi a glare that he has only seen once because that poor fool had a mirror for a face quirk.

"Guess its time for the old song and dance routine boys" Hisashi gestured to his employees as they took off his suit's coat. And crouched over his son.

"Right here, right now  
I put the offer out"  
Hisashi hands his son a quill tossed from his editor.  
"I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it" gesturing to the grand office that he owns he flips over a triangle name plate to reveal it saying "Izuku Midoriya"

"You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in."

Hisashi tried to sneak a hug, but fortunatly ducked under his fathers arms but triped into a chair being pulled by the two employees pushing him to the desk.

"So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy" Izuku leapt onto the desk, jumping off of it, briskly walking out of the office into the hen house. 

"You can play it sensible, a king of comventional Or you can risk it all and see." As he tried to grab the handle a bigger hand grabbed the door handle with his father wrapping his other arm around his shoulder and led him out of the office.

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play" Hisashi gestured to all the enployees who take a quick glance at their boss and synch themselves around the man and hus child as they stroll about the henhouse.  
"'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride" they continued to dodge the employees trying to get their work in order.  
"It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me" Hisashi held Izuku by the shoulders and dusted off a bit of dust off his son's shoulder, only to be swatted away by his son.  
"Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key" Hisashi let his swatted hand become an open handshake.  
"Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side"

Izuku starts backing away slowly from the gesture continuing to let his father stand there looking like an idiot greeting a ghost.

"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen" Izuku emphasized with a double finger wag.

"So thanks," Izuku feigned a smile.

"But no" and let his smile immediately drop.

"I think I'm good to go" pointing his thumb towards the elevator. "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" 

"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something" Izuku does not give his father the benefit of at least disguising the insincerity in his voice as he gestures to his father and employees.

"But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells. I'll have to leave that up to you." 

Hisashi is smart enough to know what he is referring to considering even he knows how trashy his papers can get. To everyone in this room, even if they saw Izuku as a spoiled brat, they would not only agree but sign the dotted line defending the choice. Hero work over journalism anyday.

"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key"

Izuku places the pen into his father's pocket.

"Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side" 

Izuku quickly looked at a desk of an employee who looked like he was still hungover. He opened the drawer to the desk to find what he suspected a half empty bottle of bourbon next to an empty one.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays  
If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns"

If any former classmate, teacher, or just any hero saw him turn to trash journalism, would any of them trust him again, Izuku thought.

But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream  
And it'll wake you up and cure your aching"

Hisashi wraps his palm around his son's.

"Take your walls and start 'em breaking"

He breaks away turning away from his son

Now that's a deal that seems worth taking"

Izuku takes a look into his palm to see a card.

Midoriya and son.

"But I guess I'll leave that up to you."

Hisashi gave him a devil's smile.

Izuku gave it a thought. A few thoughts. Right now, heroes have a bad rap. Including his friends who will be out of work. Who he may not be able to contact otherwise. Hisashi has links to info they could use. Info All Might can use. Maybe, if he could play his cards right, he might be able to help them stop his father.

Even if it is from the other side.

But he cannot let Hisashi know this, he needs to let him know he wants to play the game, but not let him play it for him.

"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?"

Hisashi's mouth shortly gaped before starting again.

"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen"

"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"

"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime"

They slowly approached each other as they argued.

"Fifteen"

"I'd do eight"

"Twelve"

"Maybe nine"

"Ten" both men said together, giving the other a snake's smile. They both reached back and clapped opposing hands together to have a wrestling handshake, both fighting for dominance.

"Don't you wanna get away"

Hisashi asks his son completely aware of how he sees father son time.

"To a whole new part you're gonna play"

His son completes, thinking of how his father just gave him his way out.

"'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side"  
They both look to the employees who take quick glances to their new bosses.

"So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side"

They both tip their head to each other knowing the game has begun.

"So if you do like I do  
(To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the other side)  
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side"

Izuku now walks to his new office with his new partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Justin Paul / Benj Pasek  
The Other Side lyrics © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Fox Music, Inc


End file.
